Raven's Rampage
by BrityAnnB
Summary: When Raven starts to change into a full demon she relies on her friends to save her. Will they be able to in time?
1. The Beggining

****

> **Authors Note**-Sorry for the shortness but I didn't want to reveal a lot in the first chapter, but I'll write more in the next chapters  
  
**Disclaimer**-If I owned the Teen Titans that would be cool, but I don't soooo....  
  
Chapter One  
  
"The beginning..."  
  
Raven sat quietly on her bed reading one of her many books from the bookshelf in the corner. She flipped through the pages quickly looking for the certain something...a cure. For she knew what would happen if she didn't stop Him.  
  
Robin finished training and slowly walked up the stairs. He didn't understand it, but he had been getting unusually sick lately. He thought it might just be a bug because it seemed everyone was getting sick. Although sickness is a normal thing he hated it, it slowed down his training. He arrived panting into the kitchen and thought to himself he had better slow down for today or else he might just get worse. Also he wrote a mental note not to eat too much of Starfire's Glorg. He said a friendly hello to Starfire and told her he would be in his room lying down for a while.  
  
"Shall I tell the others not to bother you?" she asked. "If you would that would be great, thanks Star." he replied calling her by her nickname.  
  
Starfire watched as Robin went around the corner to his room. She and Robin had been doing quite well in their relationship. She was learning so many new things about planet Earth. Thanks to Robin she had seen beautiful fireworks and tasted the most delicious cotton candy. She grabbed a soda out of the fridge and started towards the living room, but decided to turn back and grab Cyborg and Beast Boy one too. She walked in to see that Cyborg had just beaten Beast Boy at a race on the Gamestation. Since they had started a new game by the time she got over to the couch she set the sodas on the table. Cy and BB mumbled a polite thank you and continued with there game. Star asked to play winner and slumped into the seat next to them.  
  
Meanwhile, Raven was still searching when she came across something, how to break the ring...but she realized she would have to give into the power. Now she would have to rely on her friends and try to hold it back as long as she could.


	2. Of the End

> > > Chapter Two
>>> 
>>> **"…Of the end"**
>>> 
>>> Authors Note- I'm trying to make it longer, but I don't have a lot of inspiration right now so maybe if you give me some ideas…
>>> 
>>> Disclaimer-I still don't own it…dang!
>>> 
>>> It was a suicide solution, and to risk her friends life would be murder. She didn't know how to stop Him, though. He was slowly eating away at her emotions and breaking free of the bond she held him with. For now she didn't want to tell the Titans, she decided it would be best if she kept them out of it for as long as possible. She knew though, she would have to tell them sooner or later, or else later would be too late for her.
>>> 
>>> OOOOOO
>>> 
>>> The strange sickness continued to spread through the tower and its next victim was Starfire. Robin wished he could help her, but his sickness continued to grow worse and worse every day that passed. Lately it had gotten so bad that he would cough up large amounts of blood and would not be able to move for the rest of the day. He was sick of being confined to the lonely prison that was his room.
>>> 
>>> OOOOOO
>>> 
>>> A light knock sounded on Starfire's door, it was Raven. Raven slowly sat down next to Starfire and looked at her with eyes of deep longing. Starfire knew what it was like to have a deep longing like that, to know what it going on inside. She felt that when she first Robin and didn't understand at first that she loved him.
>>> 
>>> "Starfire you in me are close, don't you think?" Raven asked in her monotone way.
>>> 
>>> "Well, yes friend Raven I think we are, do you not?" she asked weakly.
>>> 
>>> "No…no, I don't think that we aren't."
>>> 
>>> "Then why did you ask?"
>>> 
>>> "I just wondered what you thought."
>>> 
>>> "Friend Raven is that why you came here, just to ask that…because I don't think it is. Do you want to talk to me, about yourself?"
>>> 
>>> Raven was silent for a moment, "Yes that is why I came here Starfire." Starfire said nothing so Raven continued, "Do you remember what we talked about that one day about the ring and what it would do to me if I lost control?"
>>> 
>>> "Yes, I remember, you said it would…
>>> 
>>> OOOOOO
>>> 
>>> Raven walked down the hall to her room, she was glad she had talked to Starfire. Although, she was slowly slipping even as she talked to her. The dark aura around her was what was making her friends sick, but she didn't tell because she did not want them to think it was on purpose. Robin had gotten worse the other day because he had passed by her on his why to get some water. Without realizing it she walked right by his open door on her way to her room.
>>> 
>>> "Are you feeling any better dude?" Beast boy asked Robin.
>>> 
>>> "A little," Robin lied. He had been terrible ever since he walked to the kitchen to get some water the other day. He didn't understand, was he allergic to something in the tower? He tried to retrace his steps, but to no avail. All he could figure was that the bug just got worse.
>>> 
>>> "Ok, but are you sure you don't want something?" BB asked.
>>> 
>>> "No, I don't think I could it down whatever it might be."
>>> 
>>> "Ok, but just call if you need one of us."
>>> 
>>> "Alright, thanks BB."
>>> 
>>> Beast Boy walked out of the room just as Raven passed by. She had a thinking look on so he decided not to say anything to her. He walked down to the kitchen; right now he wanted some tofu dogs. As he settled down at the table to eat he heard a scream, it was Robin! Beast Boy called Cyborg and told him to come on up with him, and as they ran by her room they called Raven too.
>>> 
>>> "What's wrong with him?" Cy asked as they rushed into the room, Robin lie on the bed shaking vigorously.
>>> 
>>> "I don't know, he said he'd be fine when I left awhile ago." BB replied.
>>> 
>>> "Where's Raven?" Cy asked, but suddenly forgot the thought when Robin stopped shaking and went limp.
>>> 
>>> "Oh my god, he's got no pulse." BB said quietly looking into Cy's eyes.
>>> 
>>> Ok, so what do think? Do you think Robin is dead?Maybe, maybe not. And where is Raven?
>>> 
>>> R&R and thanks for the hints and compliments last time :) (the O's are time passing by the way)
>>>
>>>> > > 


	3. Dead or Alive

> > Chapter Three  
  
Dead or Alive  
  
Authors Note- I'm glad I have left you hanging, that was my point.  
  
Disclaimer-Me not own Teen Titans, ugha ugha caveman  
  
Raven sat in her room, she wished she could cry, but couldn't because if she did that would give Trigon more room to free himself and take over her. She twisted the ring on her finger and tried pull it off, she knew it wouldn't come off though. She'd tried many times to take it off, but wouldn't be able to get it off. She knew why, because it was glued, in a sense, to her very being. It wouldn't come off until the transformation, which would happen soon. She felt him; he was so close to breaking free. Soon...
>> 
>> ()()()()()()
>> 
>> Starfire was trying to get up, but ever since Raven had left she'd been feeling worse and worse. She slowly pulled the sheet off of her and tried to get up. She used her powers to float limply down the hall to Robin's room. When she arrived she noticed BB and Cy standing over Robin.
>> 
>> "What has happened friends?" she asked weaker than before.
>> 
>> "Oh Star, he's gone." Cy said when BB started to cry.
>> 
>> "This cannot be, why are we getting sick all the sudden?" she asked weeping, "I will not let this happen!"
>> 
>> She floated slowly over to where Robin was laying. Her eyes turned their bright green and she rubbed her hands filled with energy together.
>> 
>> "Star what are you doing?" Cy asked worriedly.
>> 
>> "Do not worry Cyborg."
>> 
>> Suddenly Starfire slammed here hands to Robin's chest and sent a bolt of energy through him. He jumped, but went limp again. She tried again and was screaming willing him to get up. With her last effort the bolt shot through Robin, and he jumped straight up. Starfire fell to the ground and fainted.
>> 
>> ()()()()()()
>> 
>> _"Starfire...Starfire wake up..."_
>> 
>> Starfire slowly opened her eyes to see Robin sitting next to her on the bed. The memory was just coming back, what she had done. She had used her powers on him. She jumped up.
>> 
>> "Are you ok Robin, I...I didn't hurt you did I?"
>> 
>> "No...Star you saved my life, I was dead...you brought me back." He said softly.
>> 
>> "Oh Robin, I was so scared I...I just..."
>> 
>> "Shhhh, don't worry it's fine, I'm better now."
>> 
>> "Ok," she said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.
>> 
>> Robin kissed her forehead lightly and started to get up.
>> 
>> "Wait...Robin, will you stay with me until I fall back asleep"
>> 
>> "Sure, I'd love to."
>> 
>> ()()()()()()
>> 
>> Robin walked out of Star's room quietly shutting the door behind him. He had stayed with her until she had fallen asleep like she asked. He owed his life to her and he would do anything to repay her. Just as he was thinking of what he might buy for her...
>> 
>> "Hey Robin, so how is she?" Cy asked.
>> 
>> "She's doing good, she's just worn out that's all. I think that bug is still got her too, I just hope it doesn't do to her what it did to me."
>> 
>> "I don't think it will, she seems to be getting better anyway."
>> 
>> Raven layed the book with the remedy on her bed where they could see it, she hoped they would see it in time. Little did they know she had begun her transformation.


	4. Partial Transformation

> Chapter Four  
Partial Transformation  
  
Author's Note-Yeah this one was kind of short, but I'm trying to draw it out so that I can keep writing because this is my first fan fic and I think I'm doing pretty good, but you can always review and tell me I'm not if you want. But you can also help me out if you want too. I pick the second one.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot in front of you  
  
"Oh God, not now...please..." Raven was focusing most of her energy on her right arm. The arm was slowly starting to turn a dark red. The color was slowly taking over her fingers and moving up her hand. She was running out of energy; she started to black out but held the black back. Finally, she could not take it anymore and passed out, falling back into her bookshelf not realizing when she broke one of her favorite pictures of the titans.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"That was awesome dude!" BB said as Robin walked into the living room.  
  
"What staying with Starfire until she fell asleep?" asked, confused.  
  
"No, what she did dude."  
  
"Oh, what exactly did she do?"  
  
"Well..." BB retold the exact story from the point he heard Robin scream.  
  
"I didn't scream that loud did I?"  
  
"Nah, I just have sensitive hearing." BB said grinning and pointing to his ears.  
  
"Well, thanks to you too, you know I..." Robin was cut off by BB's look  
  
"Wait..."BB listened to something, "Oh God...its Raven!"  
  
Robin and Beast Boy bolted up the stairs to Raven's room just as the picture fell to the floor and smashed. BB barged in, not even caring about how Raven would kill him if he did that normally. He saw her on the floor and rushed over to her. Robin said something, but BB wasn't listening. He was looking all over Raven to see if someone attacked her, but she didn't have any marks. Then he noticed, her arm!  
  
"Robin, look at her arm!"  
  
"I know, I just told you that, but you weren't listening."  
  
"Sorry, but what should we do?"  
  
"Wrap something around my arm..."  
  
"Raven?" BB looked at Robin, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, she must be telepathically speaking to us."  
  
"What do we have?"  
  
"To wrap her arm, I don't know, I'm trying to think right now."  
  
"I know!" BB said as he turned into a boa constrictor. He wrapped himself around Raven's arm gently then squeezed it, but not to hard.  
  
"Tighter you fool, keep it back!"  
  
BB squeezed with all the strength he had and saw that now the red was gone, but purple was starting to appear. He released some of the squeeze he had put on the last one.  
  
"Beast Boy, Beast Boy!"  
  
"What Robin, not now, I'm trying to help Raven!"  
  
"Well, you can stop now."  
  
Beast Boy jumped at the monotone voice that was Raven's. She looked at him with a small smile. He was enveloped in that smile when...  
  
"Ok, now really, you can get off now."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head shyly. He offered a hand to Raven and she took it. He pulled her up slowly and smiled when she thanked him.  
  
"Looks like it's explaining time." Raven said as Robin stood looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Robin said, "We'll have a titan meeting later on tonight."  
  
"Alright that sounds good, considering I was going to have to tell everyone sooner or later anyway." Raven said.  
  
"You gonna be ok?" BB asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine, I just have to keep the emotions in check." Raven started to leave but turned back and gave BB a small kiss and asked, "Are you coming?"


	5. The Meeting

Chapter Five  
The Meeting  
  
Authors Note- Wow, not many reviews but hey it's all good. Thanks to the people who do review though. This chapter might go a little slow, but hey a meeting is never really exciting right. Give me a few ideas if you would like to see something; like what Raven should look like when she fully transforms. This is my first fan fic so it's not really as good as everyone else's.  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own the Teen Titans...but I really like it, man...can you buy the show...anyway...  
  
"Is everyone here?" Robin asked sitting in the head seat.  
  
"Wait, where's Raven?" BB asked.  
  
"Right here." Raven said as she walked into the meeting room. She sighed as she sat next to Starfire. This was going to be really hard to explain, and she'd probably have to elaborate heavily for Starfire's sake. The Titans looked at her questioningly, especially Cy and Star. She guessed that Robin hadn't told them what happened yet.  
  
"Friends, what has happened?" Star asked innocently, noting all the looks on the faces of her teammates.  
  
"Raven's about to explain that Star." Robin said looking at Raven.  
  
Raven started from the beginning of the incident in her room, this leading to many questions. She decided to tell it all today, since it wouldn't be long before she fully transformed and the only way to help her would be to destroy her ring.  
  
"Ok, look, Trigon is slowly taking over my body and my powers. Look," she showed them the ring on her right ring finger. The gold of the ring shimmered and turned blood red for an instant. Raven closed her eyes and tried to focus, but the pain was eating at her finger.  
  
"Are you..." Beast Boy started.  
  
"I'm fine, as I was saying, I will soon transform into a full demon form. The only way to stop me is to destroy this ring. Later I will tell you how to do this, but as of now I don't think I...or we have to worry about it. Right now most of my trust is in all of you because I can't control my full- demon form. Being only half-demon is hard enough as it is, but full-demon is much worse. I'll have enough power to destroy universes, and I think I will if you all don't help me in time."  
  
"No pressure." Cy said seriously. "Now, don't take this lightly." Robin said shooting Cy a be-quiet-and-let- her-finish look.  
  
"Anyway, this power is far to great for me to handle, but I may be able to for a short time, enough maybe for you to do what you need to destroy the ring. Oh, and by the way, the ring will fall off when I transform, so you might have to find it. It won't be here because I don't want to risk everybody's safety. I'll try to get as far away as I possibly can."  
  
Ok, so what do you think the way to destroy the ring should be? Give me some ideas and I'll credit you. Sorry but I was in a rush to right this story that's why it's like mondo short. 


	6. The Scroll

> Chapter Six  
The Scroll  
  
Author's Note- I thank all who gave me the nice reviews, so far no flames yay (don't get any ideas lol) and I want to thank everybody but a few who gave me the real inspiration. I'm a little late writing this one because I've been caught up in stuff, but a day late won't kill you right? Anyway, this might be another slow paced chapter too because this is all the explaining before something actually goes down, don't worry though I've got some mega surprises for you later. Does anybody else think that Raven episode Nevermore is the coolest episode ever, or is it just me? Lol :)  
  
Raven-Vegeta- Thanks, but nah no volcanoes in this one.  
  
Clouded Leopard- Yeah, that did help, but I knew what she looked like sooo...  
  
Raven Inverse- That really helps I think I'll use your idea, THANKS A LOT! Lol :)  
  
Quello Bello- Thanks for the ideas   
  
"...He just gained 300,000 pounds, I'm so jealous..." Raven  
  
So before I start I want everyone to know that everything was inspired by Raven Inverse claps so now everyone is commanded to enjoy Raven-Inverses ideas LOL :)!  
  
"Ok, so is that pretty much it Raven?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah, the rest is in the scroll." She replied in her usual monotone.  
  
"Scroll?"  
  
"That part comes with the destruction of the ring." She explained, "Oh, by the way, you guys have to take a trip to see my mentor, but don't worry about it just yet."  
  
"Ok, so I guess the meeting's over, titans dismissed." Robin said to the others, "Oh and Raven, can I talk to you alone real quick."  
  
Raven looked at him quizzically, but obliged by nodding. This was happening way to fast for her, she thought she would be able to hold Trigon back for at least a few more days, maybe even weeks.  
  
Outside in the hallway...  
  
"Raven why is this happening to you?" Robin asked innocently.  
  
"Robin, if I knew do you think I would ask this big of a favor from the titans?" Raven asked, "You know how independent I am."  
"I know, but is there no explanation for what's going on?"  
  
"I told you all I could ok!"  
  
"Well, sorry I'm just looking out for the others!"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing this on purpose, to hurt them?!" Raven screamed. She stormed away on the verge of tears, of both anger and sadness, slamming her door as she made it to her room. She through herself on the bed and held back the tears rising in her eyes.  
  
()()()()()()  
  
"Robin, would you like some happiness pudding?" Star asked in her own gleeful way. She pulled off her biggest smile, flashing it to Robin in hopes of brightening his mood. She had heard the argument between him and Raven earlier, and saw him storm down to the gym to train. She decided not to ask either of them for fear of making them angrier at each other.  
  
"No thanks Star, not now." Robin said, managing a small smile for her. He loved her, she never seemed to be in a bad mood and he felt better being around her. He kissed her on the cheek and invited her to watch TV instead.  
  
In Raven's head...  
  
"Well, do you know why this is happening knowledge?"  
  
"It's because your emotion for Beast Boy, it's been slipping ever so slowly."  
  
"What emotion?"  
  
"Her, duh." Knowledge said pointing at Love.  
  
"I don't love Beast Boy!" Raven shouted.  
  
"Hey you asked, I answered, plain and simple." Knowledge said shrugging.  
  
"Ugh, forget you all, your not helping!" Raven shouted. She focused and was back in her room. 'I don't love him do I' There is no way, and plus he probably doesn't like me at all. 'What am I saying, why would I care' Raven sighed. Herbal tea would help her relax a little. As she started downstairs, she began thinking how she hadn't thought about it when Robin asked. I knew my emotions were slipping, but that one. She continued to mumble until she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hey Raven."  
  
"Hello Beast Boy" she said in her usual manner.  
  
"Wow, you look excited" bb said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired." She said.  
  
Beast Boy wasn't expecting her to actually say anything to that. He was really expecting her to throw something at her or something. He watched as she made her tea and sat down.  
  
"Ca...can I join you" he asked nervously.  
  
"I guess...if you want." She replied looking at him suspiciously.  
  
After they had a long conversation Raven decided to reside to her usual spot on the roof to meditate. As she chanted her usual words another pain struck her. The red began to flow up her arm again and she gulped back a scream and tried to focus away from the pain.  
  
"Hey Raven, Robin says...Raven?" Beast Boy looked at her from a distance. She looked a lot like she was shaking but he couldn't tell. He tried again, "Raven?" When he got no reply he ran to her. Noticing the redness on her arm again he quickly wrapped himself around it. When it reseeded and Raven didn't respond to him, he picked her up gently and walked to her room. There he laid her on the bed and tried to wake her, when he had checked her vital signs, he concluded she was fine and let her rest. He walked down the hall to tell Robin about it and tell him to postpone the meeting.  
  
"Ugh, what happened?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well you were meditating and we had a meeting so I came to get you. You were shaking and I noticed your arm was red again so I stopped it again, but you like passed out I guess." Beast Boy explained.  
  
"Not again...we need to hurry."  
  
"The meeting's waitin for you."  
  
Raven grabbed an old looking scroll from the bookshelf in the corner and walked down the hall with BB, to the meeting.  
  
"Ok, here it is," Raven said as she unrolled the parchment.  
  
"Uhhhhh...Raven what does it say?" BB asked pointing to the symbols on the paper. To him it looked like a child's scribble gone horribly wrong.  
  
"All I know is this is how to destroy the ring, the trip...is to Azarath." "WHAT?!" the team said in unison.  
  
"Yes, my mentor is there, he's knows what this says," Rae said pointing to the paper, "Because he wrote for me...in case this ever happened."  
  
Well, that's it for now. In the next chapter there's finally some action. Yeah I'm going kind of slow I know, but to spark your interest in the next chapter...  
  
"Robin, what are you doing, get away, AHHHHHHH!!!!" Starfire let out a choked scream as Robin clutched his hands around her neck.  
  
Whoa huh? Whats wrong with him? Will starfire die at the hands of her bf? See you next chapter ;)


	7. Azarath

> Chapter Seven  
  
"Azarath"  
  
Authors Note- If your still reading you must be crazy, I'm a beginner and this story stinks lol! Anyway, if you still are reading this there is some action in this chapter and the story will become more intense very soon.  
  
Disclaimer-Don't own em, the teen titans wouldn't be the same if I did (DOWN WITH TERRA!) sorry that was _anyway..._  
  
LAST CHAPTER
> 
> "WHAT!" the team said in unison.  
  
"Yes, my mentor is there, he knows what this says," Rae said pointing to the paper, "Because he wrote this for me in case this ever happened."
> 
> END OF LAST CHAPTER  
  
"So how do we get there?" Robin asked after calming down a little. He'd never been to Azarath before and didn't know anything about it. 'How am I supposed to train for it if I don't know what's there.' He was trying to think when Raven replied.  
  
"I'll teleport you there," she replied calmly, "But we have to hurry I'd leave today if I could, but it'll take some focus to get you there without me coming with you."  
  
"So, you are not joining us in this trip?" Starfire asked innocently.  
  
"No Star, I can't Azarath will only make me transform faster."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry Star we're going to help Raven." Robin said wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"Yeah don't worry about me...well worry about stopping me, but other than that." Raven said in an even voice with the smallest hint of humor in her voice.  
  
"Alright, so we should get ready, right?" Cy asked.  
  
"Right!" the team said.  
  
"Well come on then, yeah!" Bb and Cy said together giving each other a high five.  
  
()()()()()()  
  
Raven sat in deep meditation on the roof chanting her usual words, knowing that no one was going to bother her. They were almost afraid of her, but they were her friends and would do anything to help her right now. Laughing to herself, she thought 'Wow, I wish I could get this kind of peace when I'm not in danger of turning into a demon.' In her own world she suddenly felt the presence of another person, it was Bb from what she sensed. Small, with DNA of every animal known to man. 'Yeah, it's definitely him.' "Yes, Beast Boy?"  
  
"Oh, I-I....umm..." Beast Boy hadn't expected her to see him, now that he thought of it how could she, her eyes were closed.  
  
"Beast Boy I'm a physic what do you expect?"  
  
'Oh yeah, duh Beast boy' he thought to himself. He'd been trying to keep low cover so that he could just watch over Rae while she meditated. He wanted to be there if something went wrong again.  
  
"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine Beast boy." Rae said once again reading his thoughts. He was so caring, she didn't understand why she couldn't tell him how much she liked him.  
  
"Are you sure your going to be ok Rae?" he asked coming to stand next to her, "I don't want something bad to happen while I'm still here." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes. He wondered what she was thinking, but she turned her head and paid no heed to him.  
  
Actually, when Beast Boy had looked her in the eyes she just couldn't hold the gaze. She was about to cry and turned her head away from him trying to suppress her emotions for him when he suddenly grabbed her and gave her a big bear hug, literally. He had turned into a large all green bear. As she tried to pull free he turned back into his human self and she stopped struggling, he was now just giving her a normal hug his face not far from hers. She thought he was going to kiss her when all he said was, "If you're sure you'll be ok." And walked towards the elevator to go back inside.  
  
()()()()()()  
  
"Okay, so that's where he lives." She yelled through the glass of the T-car, "Are you sure you got it?"  
  
"Yeah we got it, now hurry or we'll be to late. I really do want to came back to a fully-intact San Francisco." Cy yelled from the front seat, "Just kidding with you Raven." He explained quickly when he noticed the look she was giving him.  
  
She placed her hands on the car and focused all her energy to it. It glowed a deep black and Raven chanted, "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!" The car disappeared without a trace and was on its way to another dimension far from this one. Raven slouched and fell to her knees, she passed out a few seconds later.  
  
The T-car traveled through an odd looking warp, and was spit from an opening above a small village. The Titans got out and looked around while Cy looked to see if there was any damage to his precious car.  
  
"Yeah, looks like a place Raven would live." Beast Boy said jokingly.  
  
They were on a large rock that served as an island for the small village next to them. The area around the rock was nothing but air and a few other small rocks. The whole place seemed to have a red tint, like if you were wearing tinted sunglasses.  
  
"Wow, it is so...empty." Star said trying to be happy.  
  
"Well, we're not here site-seeing so it's no use in complaining." Robin said, "Let's go find what we came here for."  
  
The titans walked across the empty field of red dust that they had landed in and headed towards the village. When they had walked into the village they asked the people there about Raven's mentor and they learned that he lived at the very end of the village a few miles away.  
  
"Can't we take a break?" Beast boy asked, "My feet are killing me."  
  
"Yeah they won't hurt near as bad as the demon Raven squishing you like a tiny bug between her fingers." Cy pointed out looking at him seriously.  
  
"Why don't you join me in joyous flight Beast Boy." Starfire said from above them.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea Star, thanks" BB said changing into a small bird.  
  
()()()()()()  
  
When they finally reached the house the mentor lived in, they sighed with relief. It had been a pretty tough walk, but nobody complained after Beast Boy. As they were about to knock on the door a winged demon came flying at them. It went straight for Robin and as tried to move he found he couldn't and only yelled out. The titans rushed to him, but right when the demon was about to hit him, it vanished.  
  
"Robin, are you ok?" BB asked puzzled.  
  
Suddenly Robin leapt at Starfire and she quickly moved out of the way. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he leapt at her again this time grabbing her hair as she dodged to the side. As she was pulled to the ground she screamed when he jumped on her and got to where he was inches away from her face. She could she BB transform into a large tiger and Cy pull out his cannon. They charged at Robin but he suddenly sprouted wings and flew above them with Starfire in his hands. Cy pointed his cannon at Robin but said he couldn't get a clear shot with him holding Star like that. Star tried madly to get Robin off of her but he held her by the neck and she could reach him by kicking.  
  
"Robin what are you doing, get away from me, AHHHHH!" she let out a choked scream as he tightened his grip on her neck. She was struggling for air when beast boy grabbed at Robin with his eagle talons. He pierced the back of his neck and tried to pull him off of Starfire but he wouldn't loosen his grip on her.  
  
Now with both of his friends in the air all Cy could do was stand and watch to see if he could get a clear shot somehow. Starfire was starting to turn blue when an old looking man came out of the house they'd been standing in front of moments before. He pulled a long black staff out of his matching robe and pointed it to the flying group. A flash of black energy escaped the staff and encased the group. It suddenly shrunk and when Cyborg was about to ask the man what the hell he was doing, it suddenly took the shape of Robin. The man told Cyborg he better catch his friends as he grabbed only Robin in the deep black aura. As Starfire and Beast Boy fell Cyborg was under them. He only caught Starfire though, because Beast Boy had enough energy to fly still. She was gasping for air, but was still alive. She hung limply in Cyborg's strong mechanical arms, but managed to crack a small smile and thank Cy and Bb.  
  
The old man had the possessed Robin in front of him still encased in the black aura. The demon Robin let out a shrill cry that made BB and Cy cover their ears. Suddenly the black aura exploded into a bright white light and was gone. Robin lay on the ground still breathing but looking pretty bad. He had two large gashes on his neck and many scrapes and bruises. Beast and Cyborg ran over to him.  
  
"What'd you do to him!" Beast boy yelled glaring at the old man.  
  
"I saved him." He calmly replied.  
  
"The hell you did!" BB screamed at him.  
  
"BB, chill, just calm down." Cyborg coaxed.  
  
"The demon that possessed him was very strong, I'm amazed your friend here survived. I had to use a lot of magic to remove the demon from him." He explained.  
  
"Oh, sorry." BB said scratching the back of his neck, "Who are you though?"  
  
"The one you all came looking for," The old man said, "Please come inside it looks like you need to rest, you did well in fighting that demon."  
  
"Well, we really need to hurry back you see Raven..." Cy started.  
  
"Yes I know, I know while you get some rest I'll translate the scroll." Wow, it wasn't as much of a cliff-hanger as usual huh? Well hope you liked it and you see that little button you can click and type nice things about it hint hint


	8. Poisoned

**Chapter Eight**

"Poisoned"

Author's Note:Hey sorry for not updating lately, but here you go, as promised, the next chapter.

Disclaimer:After all this time, no I still don't own it.

The group stood around the old man as he diligently worked on the paper. They stood in a small library. There was a small table at which the mentor was sitting and a few other small tables with statues and large books on them. There was also an unlit fireplace in the middle of the far wall with a comfortable-looking chair near it. An open book sat on the small table next to it, looking as if it were hurriedly put down. 

"So you must be Raven's mentor huh?" bb asked.

"Does she still call me that?" he chortled to himself.

"Whatever do you mean, you are aren't you??" Star asked slightly scared.

"Yes, I am, but she used to call me by what I really am to her"

"What?" the team asked together.

"I'm her..." he trailed off, "How 'bout this, I'll tell you in the morning you look beat, get some rest."

"How..." bb pointed the window in one of the sidewalls without books "...can you tell?"

"Yes, how do you? The redness of this place has not changed, I don't think." Star said thinking.

"My sensors aren't picking up the time...matter-of-fact they aren't picking up anything." Cy said as he looked at his arm. He raised his heads in confusion and shook his head, "But I think he might have a point, I know I'm beat. With all this commotion I think sleep would be good."

"Yes, I agree," Star said. "Hey...has anyone seen Robin?"

The team looked around, Robin wasn't in the room. Suddenly, bb noticed something with his keen sense of smell. "I smell blood." They looked around worriedly then, saw it, dark red splotches on the carpet. They were barely visible considering the deep red of the carpet, but they left an outline as the light hit them. The marks moved towards the door they came in where on the door there was a large bloody handprint.

"Hurry!" Star said as she started to run out of the room.

"Hold on," the old man said as he got up.

"What!?"

"Calm down, I'm just going to show you the way. You don't know where you're going." He said lightly.

The team ran out of the room, the old man leading. They came to a room close to the library and Robin lie in a pool of his blood. The gashes on his neck had turned black and were producing a heavy flow of blood.

"Poison," the old man said worriedly, "That's why the demon let go so easily."

"What?" the team asked.

"When you..."he looked at bb, "put those gashes in his neck; the demon was able to easily poison him with it's own blood."

The man knelt towards Robin, he put two fingers close to his mouth and put his head to his chest, ignoring the blood. He turned him over carefully and looked at his neck. He put a finger to the wound and smelt the blood on his finger. He looked worriedly at the team, "We have to hurry, he doesn't have much time." He whispered.


	9. Changing

**Chapter Ten**

"Changing"

Author's Note: Didn't write a lot lately I know sorry yadda yadda ok...(I'm writing at 4:15 in the morning running on no sleep, give me a break)

Disclaimer: (once again) I don't own the show yadda yadda yadda...

Last Chapter 

Robin poisoned, team found him, etc...(I'm doing Raven in this chapter so right I don't care about Robin lol)

End Last Chapter 

    Raven sat in the empty living room of Titans Tower, silently flipping through the pages of a spell book. Noticing that, although see was looking at the book she wasn't really focusing on it, she cast it aside.

    Sighing she leaned back, letting her hair hang over the side. Taking a piece of the hair between her fingers she twirled it gently. The strands felt normal, but she could not bring herself to believe they were, for in the past few hours Raven's hair had turned a black deeper than that of the darkest pits of Hell (no pun intended of course). Not only had it changed in color it had also grown almost two feet longer in minutes.

    She longed for the feeling of having friends around, even if she never talked to them. She sighed again running a hand through her hair. She stopped in mid-stroke because as she had gone through it she felt two sharp pricks run against her hands.

    Bringing her hand down to her face Raven saw a line of crimson blood across both of them. If the team had come home this minute they would've thought she was trying to help them by killing herself. She put her hand toward the top of her head again, slowly this time, and felt the same pricks. Raven gasped in horror as she thought of what it might be. She jumped up quickly and ran to the bathroom at the end of the hall. She burst into the bathroom, almost blowing the door of its hinges. She stepped in slowly though, looking at her feet and watching as the strands of black hair fell onto her face. Looking up slowly she thought to herself that it couldn't be what she thought it was. She looked into the mirror and...it was what she thought it was. Raven had two sharp horns that had grown to about a foot since she left the living room. Screaming at the mirror and Him she let some of the barriers fall and a ball of her energy exploded around her like nuclear bomb. The energy disintegrated the mirror and left a gaping hole in the bathroom ceiling to which when Raven looked through it she could that it was a nice day outside. Not for long, she thought. Not with me like this at least. Oh come on Titans hurry up I don't have much time.

    Little did she know that she had a lot less than she thought, she wouldn't find the claws until a few minutes later...

(Creepy huh? Well sorry for the shortness, but I like cliff-hangers) m/ r&r...........       rock and roll? lol


End file.
